En gage d'amour
by Fairy-Heaven
Summary: Natsu, accompagné de ses frères, est tueur à gage. Mais au-delà des missions périlleuses qu'il effectue, il a un autre objectif en tête. Objectif qu'il partage avec les membres de sa famille et ses autres amis, dont son plus grand rival ; Gray. [Il n'y a pas que Gray et Natsu qui ont un rôle important dans l'histoire]


**Yo mina ! Je suis "nouvelle" dans le fandom Fairy Tail (même si en vrai je suis le manga depuis longtemps) et puis il y a eu cette idée d'OS. Alors il n'est pas tout frais car je l'ai écrit y a longtemps, mais je me suis dis "pourquoi pas le partager ?" Après si je me prends une douille, tant pis !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima, l'univers et l'histoire à moi -et rien qu'à moi niark niark-.**

 **Rating : T, langage très cru et violence et un petit moment chaud vers la fin, mais rien de méchant (c'est même plutôt ridicule).**

 **Auteur : Juste moi, la p'tite Heaven, que j'espère vous accepterez en votre sein \^^/**

 **Il y a du Yaoi, et le couple n'est pas original mais je l'aime. Oh oui je les aime ces deux-là ** Surtout mon Gray-samaaaa aheum.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **En gage d'amour**

« I'm wide awake »

Un grognement s'échappa de la bouche du passager de la voiture tandis que le conducteur bougeait la tête au rythme de la musique, allant jusqu'à fermer les yeux. Il rouvrit subitement les paupières, dévoilant ses iris d'un vert sombre, surpris de ne plus entendre de musique. Il se tourna vers son voisin de gauche, les yeux plissés, signe de son mécontentement.

« Touche pas à ma radio, ducon ! l'insulta le conducteur.  
\- Ta gueule, j'aime pas ta musique de petite vierge effarouchée. Et puis on est en plein boulot donc si tu pouvais regarder la route pour éviter de nous tuer, ce serait un grand pas en avant, ironisa son interlocuteur.  
\- Gajeel je te jure quand on a finit je te …  
\- Oh c'est pas bientôt fini les gamins ? Je vous rappelle que vous êtes en retard ! tonna une voix dans leurs oreilles.  
\- Ça va pas de gueuler comme ça Luxus ?! s'égosilla le dénommé Gajeel.  
\- En plus tu vas griller l'oreillette, marmonna le conducteur de la voiture.  
\- Tu vas pas m'apprendre mon métier Natsu OK ?! Et bouge ton cul, Sting vous attend là-bas !  
\- Rah ça va, c'est pas deux minutes d'attentes qui vont le tuer … protesta Gajeel.  
\- Ben si, justement. Alors magnez-vous. »

Luxus mit fin à la conversation. Les grésillements provoqués par l'oreillette firent grimacer Natsu qui s'empressa d'accélérer. Sa chevelure étonnamment rose se balança lorsqu'il prit un virage à grande vitesse avant de se remettre en place. Ses yeux de couleur verte semblaient onyx ; dût à sa concentration face à la route. Ses mains étaient crispés autour du volant et tous ses sens étaient en alertes.

À ses côtés, Gajeel regardait le paysage, semblant trembler d'excitation. À vrai dire, il n'avait qu'une envie ; enfin entrer en action et bouger ses muscles rendus raides par l'inactivité. Sa longue chevelure noire indomptable s'accordait parfaitement à son caractère de brute sans cœur. Des piercings parsemaient son visage, lui faisant aussi offices de sourcils. Ses petits yeux dorés foncés, presque rouges suivaient avec vivacité les différents éléments du paysage qui défilaient derrière la vitre. Sa bouche offrait un rictus mesquin, presque cruel à l'idée de ce qu'il devait accomplir.

Natsu prit un virage serré, manquant à Gajeel de s'écraser contre la vitre. Le brun l'insulta de tous les noms, lui faisant remarquer qu'il conduisait comme un pied, ce à quoi Natsu préféra ne rien répondre et l'ignorer, se concentrant totalement sur la route. Il fronça les sourcils et repéra enfin leur lieu de travail.

Il partit se garer un peu plus loin. Leur Audi noire se confondait parfaitement avec le paysage sombre et peu éclairé. Seul le croissant de lune était voyant. Natsu éteignit rapidement les phares et sortit de la voiture sans faire de bruit. Gajeel fit de même. Ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers l'arrière du véhicule et ouvrirent le coffre.

Natsu s'empara de deux pistolets qu'il glissa dans sa ceinture situé au dos. Il avait toujours un couteau fourré dans son étui, dans sa botte noire gauche. Il vérifia que son oreillette était bien positionnée tandis que Gajeel s'emparait d'un gros fusil ressemblant étrangement à une mitraillette, ayant déjà mis un pistolet dans un étui accroché à sa jambe droite.

« Luxus, où se trouve Sting ? demanda Natsu tout en fermant le coffre.  
\- Près du bâtiment, sur votre droite, entre les poubelles et le jardin.  
\- Il aurait pas pu choisir un meilleur endroit cet abruti ? maugréa Gajeel. »

Il suivit néanmoins Natsu. Ils semblaient se fondre dans la nuit, comme s'ils avaient toujours fait parti de cette dernière. Étant vêtu de noir et de gris, ils n'eurent aucun mal à atteindre la planque improvisée où les attendait Sting. Seul Natsu possédait une écharpe blanche à carreaux qu'il dissimulait dans le col de sa veste. Dès leur arrivée, le dénommé Sting leur administra un coup de poing chacun sur la joue qui les fit reculer de quelques centimètres.

« Ça va pas tête d'ampoule ? Imagine qu'on se serait écrasés contre les poubelles ? Là c'est sûr on était repérés, abruti ! siffla Gajeel.  
\- Je m'en fou, vous n'aviez qu'à pas me laisser poireauté tout seul comme un con, répliqua Sting, bien remonté.  
\- C'est pas le moment des disputes les gars ! Non mais j'vous jure, faites des gosses ! pesta Luxus.  
\- Ouais ça va, on s'y met. Mais dès qu'on a finit, je te fais regretter d'être né, menaça Natsu. »

Pour toute réponse, Sting leva les yeux au ciel, ennuyé. Puis, ils se tournèrent tous les trois comme un seul homme vers l'entrée. La voix de Luxus ordonna à Gajeel d'y aller, parce qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Le brun grogna une réponse positive et se dirigea vers la sortie. De là, il l'ouvrit en grand en tirant dessus. Aussitôt, des dizaines de gardes affluèrent, armés jusqu'aux dents. Un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, Gajeel donna l'assaut, tirant sur tout ce qui bouge.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il manque de délicatesse celui-là, soupira Sting.  
\- Les gars, à vous de jouer. La diversion de Gajeel à parfaitement marché, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire.  
\- Considère ça comme une mission accomplie, répliqua Natsu.  
\- Pour ça, faudrait que vous sachiez vous débrouiller sans moi, et c'est pas gagné, rétorqua Luxus. »

Mais Natsu n'écoutait déjà plus. Il grimpa sur la poubelle posée contre le mur et continua son ascension jusqu'à atteindre le toit, suivit de Sting. Il aida le blond à monter et ils purent tout deux progresser tranquillement sans trop se soucier du bruit, étant donné que le vacarme de Gajeel couvrait toutes les nuisances auditives.

Une fois arrivés à une fenêtre, ils se baissèrent et Sting sorti son pistolet. Il tapa un grand coup sur la vitre avec la crosse, la brisant au passage. Natsu se laissa tomber dans le trou, atterrissant sur un bureau en bois. Il descendit, permettant à Sting de faire de même.

« OK Luxus, on est à l'intérieur. Où est la cible ? demanda Sting.  
\- Prenez le couloir se trouvant juste derrière la porte devant vous. Ensuite continuez toujours tout droit jusqu'à tomber sur un cul de sac. Là, il y aura deux portes. Choisissez celle à gauche. Elle vous conduira jusqu'à une porte blindée. La cible se trouve derrière. Seulement faîtes attention, il y a des gardes devant la porte et à l'intérieur. »

Natsu acquiesça et entreprit d'ouvrir la porte. Prudent, il regarda dans tout les côtés avant de se décidé à s'engager dans le corridor. Sting se plaignit de sa lenteur, et Natsu lui répliqua qu'ils n'étaient jamais trop prudent. Ils continuèrent leur progression et aperçurent les deux portes au détroit du couloir. Seulement, ils n'avaient pas prévu les deux gardes postés devants, si bien que Natsu dût tirer Sting derrière lui tandis que les balles fusaient.

« Enfoiré de Luxus, tu nous avais pas prévenu pour ça, pesta-t-il.  
\- Y a rien de mieux pour tester vos réflexes.  
\- Mais oui c'est ça. T'essayes de nous tuer plutôt ?! siffla Sting tout en tirant sur un garde qui s'effondra.  
\- En tant qu'instructeur, je me dois d'évaluer vos capacités.  
\- Ça fait bien longtemps que tu n'es plus notre professeur ! répliqua Natsu. »

Il tua le dernier garde qui résistait. Soufflant et essuyant leur front couvert de sueur, ils reprirent leur progression. Sting, comptant jusqu'à trois, ouvrit la porte de gauche. Ils plongèrent derrière des caisses de chargement, chacun de leur côté. Natsu riposta directement en tuant trois des quinze gardes présents.

« Putain, il lésine pas sur la sécurité cet enfoiré, constata Sting.  
\- Luxus, t'as réussi à pirater la caméra à l'intérieur ? demanda Natsu.  
\- Tu me prends pour qui ? Bref, la cible est bien à l'intérieur et il y a environ cinq ou six gardes avec lui. Seulement faudra faire gaffe, ce malade a eut la bonne idée d'installer des caisses d'explosifs avec lui, expliqua Luxus.  
\- Il veut vraiment pas perdre la face, commenta le rosé.  
\- Bon ça me saoule, j'y vais.  
\- Quoi ? Sting ! Revient-là bordel ! hurla Natsu. »

Trop tard. Le blond s'était déjà levé et courait en esquivant les balles du mieux qu'il pouvait. Luxus jura dans son oreille tandis que Natsu se relevait et suivait le jeune homme, contrarié. Il le couvrait et tuait un maximum de gardes tandis que Sting s'empressait d'ouvrir la porte à l'aide du code que lui fournit Luxus entre deux insultes, ayant déjà piraté l'ordinateur de la cible.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et Natsu se jeta sur Sting tandis que les gardes postés à l'intérieur se ruaient sur eux. Sting se dégagea d'un coup sec de l'étreinte du rosé et se saisit de son pistolet tombé plus loin. « Merde ! » pensa-t-il. Il n'avait pas le temps de tourné le flingue vers leur adversaire. Heureusement, Natsu réagit au quart de tour et abattu les gardes les plus proches.

Pendant ce temps, Sting se rua à l'intérieur. Leur cible se tenait dans un coin de la pièce. Étrangement, il ne semblait pas avoir peur. On aurait plutôt dit qu'il se moquait d'eux. Un rictus de mépris ornait son visage, si bien que Sting se méfia. Que préparait-il ?

« Si mon destin est de mourir, alors je t'emporterais avec moi ! hurla la cible.  
\- STING ! cria Natsu. »

Sting vit l'homme approcher son doigt d'une espèce de télécommande contenant un seul bouton. Et il comprit. « ce malade a eut la bonne idée d'installer des caisses d'explosifs avec lui » avait dit Luxus. Or, leur cible savait qu'il allait mourir d'une façon ou d'une autre, c'est pourquoi il voulait se faire sauter en emportant une victime avec lui.

Les cris de Luxus et de Natsu lui parvenaient de très loin, comme s'il avait plongé la tête sous l'eau. Il sentit qu'on le tirait par la manche. Le bruit de l'explosion lui déchira les tympans et il se sentit propulsé plusieurs mètres plus loin, Natsu pendu à son bras.

Ils retombèrent tout les deux durement sur le sol. Un bourdonnement continu était présent dans son oreille droite. Sting semblait être dans une sorte de léthargie. Natsu regarda autour de lui, comme hébété. Tout était brûlé autour

d'eux, et il vit avec étonnement une caisse calcinée juste devant eux. Grâce à elle, ils avaient pu survivre. Il se força à se relever, malgré les tiraillements dans ses membres douloureux. Tout était flou autour de lui et semblait ralenti. Il tituba, se forçant à recouvrer complètement la vue malgré les points noirs qui dansaient devant lui. Son oreillette était grillée et il supposait que c'était pareil pour Sting. Il le secoua, cria son nom mais rien n'y fit. Sting semblait sur le point de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

« Merde, l'explosion l'a plus sonné que moi. Rah je vous jure, qu'elle tête de mule, marmonna Natsu. »

Malgré ce qu'il disait, Natsu s'inquiétait pour l'état de son petit frère. Il espérait que ce n'était pas trop grave. Il le mit sur son dos et couru jusqu'à la sortie. Étrangement, aucuns gardes n'étaient présent. Il pût aisément sortir de la bâtisse. Qu'elle ne fût pas sa surprise de découvrir l'Audi qui les attendait juste devant, les phares allumés. Il ne réfléchit pas plus et s'engouffra à l'arrière. A peine la portière refermée que la voiture démarrait en trombe, Gajeel au volant.

« Ouais c'est bon Luxus, ils sont là. … Je sais pas. Hé Natsu, vous êtes en un seul morceau ? demanda-t-il en regardant dans le rétroviseur.  
\- Moi oui, mais Sting semble inconscient, les informa Natsu.  
\- Ah j'vous jure celui-là. Un jour, il se tuera, maugéa Gajeel.  
\- Accélère Gajeel, le pressa Natsu.  
\- Ça va Natsu, c'est pas notre frère pour rien, il s'en remettra. Au fait, c'était quoi cette explosion ?  
\- Ce taré s'est explosé, et nous avec.  
\- Je comprends mieux. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que dès qu'il y a eu l'explosion, tous ses enfoirés de gardes du corps se sont barrés. Quoi Luxus ? … Oui, peut-être.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?  
\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que t'as cramé ton oreillette. Luxus va te tuer, ricana Gajeel.  
\- On s'en fou, accouche Gajeel, s'impatienta Natsu.  
\- Luxus suppose qu'ils ont dût recevoir un ordre, leur mission devait être terminée dès lors où celui qu'il devait protéger s'est fait avoir. »

Natsu s'abstient de tout commentaire. Après tout, il s'en fichait. La mission était réussie et tout ce qui l'importait, c'était l'état de Sting. Néanmoins, le blond semblait respiré correctement et avait reprit des couleurs. Seul le côté droit de son visage semblait avoir été touché. Du sang maculait son oreille et tombait goutte par goutte sur les genoux du rosé. Natsu contempla la cicatrice de son frère, située sur son front, du côté droit.

Cette cicatrice, il se l'était faite en voulant protéger sa petite-amie, qu'il aimait comme un fou. Malgré sa tentative, elle était malheureusement morte. Ils avaient mit des mois avant d'arriver à consolé Sting. Depuis ce jour, il s'était juré de ne plus tomber amoureux. Et Natsu suivait son exemple, ne voulant surtout pas impliqué des personnes extérieures dans son métier. Il savait qu'il finirait par tout perdre, de toute façon.

Gajeel pila net, provoquant un brusque arrêt qui manqua d'écraser Sting et Natsu contre les sièges avant. Natsu ne prit même pas la peine de l'insulter, et se dirigea à toute vitesse à l'intérieur de leur maison. Ouvrant la porte à la volée, il constata que Luxus avait déjà appelé leur infirmière attitrée.

« Wendy ! s'écria-t-il, faut que tu sauves Sting ! »

Une jeune femme semblant avoir dix-huit ans se retourna. Ses longs cheveux bleus nuits dansèrent derrière elle tandis qu'elle ordonnait à Natsu de poser Sting sur le canapé d'une voix étonnamment douce. Ses grands yeux chocolat inspectèrent le blond tandis qu'elle déchirait sa chemise pour constater l'étendu des dégâts.

Gajeel arriva plus sereinement derrière son frère. Luxus descendait les escaliers, tenant une trousse de premier secours dans ses mains. Il s'empressa de la donner à Wendy. Cette dernière le remercia et se saisit de compresses et de bandages. Elle prit aussi du désinfectant et entreprit de soigner le côté droit de son torse et visage.

« Il n'a quasiment rien. Les traces de brûlures disparaîtront d'elle-même et il aura certainement du mal à entendre de l'oreille droite mais il devrait être opérationnel dans deux semaines, les informa-t-elle tout en bandant les zones décrites.  
\- Quelle tête brûlée celui-là. Je pensais que depuis le temps, il aurait comprit qu'il devait réfléchir avant d'agir, grogna Luxus.  
\- Moi ça me rappelle des souvenirs de toi plus jeune, pas vrai ? dit Gajeel à Natsu.  
\- Ta gueule débile. Tu te crois mieux avec tes diversions à la con ? gronda le rose, soulagé.  
\- Au moins, ça marche et ça foire pas, répliqua le brun. »

Sentant l'atmosphère s'échauffer, Luxus entreprit d'assommer ses deux protégés d'un coup de poing sur la tête. Ils arrêtèrent de suite, gémissant de douleur. Ayant fini avec Sting, Wendy s'informa de l'état des deux autres. Ils n'avaient rien à part Natsu qui avait une légère brûlure à la main.

« Au fait les mioches, gronda Luxus, vous savez combien ça coûte UNE SEULE oreillette ?  
\- Désolé Luxus, faudrait que t'investisses dans des oreillettes résistantes à absolument tout, dit Natsu.  
\- CRÉTIN ! aboya le blond. »

Wendy leur dit de laisser Sting se reposer et donc de baisser le ton, ce qui donna un prétexte à Natsu pour s'échapper et prendre une bonne douche pour se débarrasser de toutes les saletés accumulées. Étrangement, cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid de savoir qu'il avait une fois de plus échappé à la mort. En revanche, savoir que son frère avait failli y passer, tordait son ventre d'angoisse.

Une fois sa douche finit, il décida de descendre et constata que Sting avait été remonté dans sa chambre. À sa place se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux ébènes et torse nu. Son regard froid transperça Natsu qui serra les poings. À sa gauche se tenait une jeune femme du même âge que Luxus, se tenant bien droite, les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant attachés en queue de cheval, le regard fière. Une aura de puissance se dégageait d'elle. Natsu serra les dents et s'approcha d'eux.

« Bonjour Natsu, le salua la jeune femme.  
\- Salut Erza. Gray. »

Le rosé fusilla son rivale du regard qui le lui rendit. Mais étonnamment, Natsu n'y retrouva pas la hargne de d'habitude. Il avait l'impression que le brun cachait une émotion. Comme de l'inquiétude refoulée. Le jeune homme n'y prêta pas plus attention et se posta à côté de Luxus. Gajeel se tenait dans la cuisine, cherchant de quoi se mettre sous la dent.

« Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? ironisa Natsu.  
\- Luxus nous a apprit que Sting a failli se faire tuer dans une explosion, répliqua Erza d'une voix froide.  
\- Et ? s'impatienta Natsu, fusillant le concerné du regard.  
\- Et tu devrais faire plus attention, la flammèche. C'est pas en privant ton frère de sa vie que vous pourrez atteindre votre objectif, rétorqua Gray.  
\- En quoi ça t'regarde, le glaçon ? T'étais pas là je te signal ! Et notre objectif ne te concerne pas !  
\- Bien sûr que ça me concerne, rugit Gray, bondissant sur ses pieds.  
\- Ah oui, peux-tu me rafraîchir la mémoire ? demanda Natsu dans l'unique but de voir son rivale sortir de ses gons.  
\- Je veux venger Ul au même titre que toi tu veux venger Igneel ! »

À l'entente de ce prénom, les yeux de Natsu devinrent noirs et il se rua sur Gray, armé de ses poings. Seulement, il se fit arrêter en court de route par Luxus. Erza mit sa main sur le torse de Grey et le repoussa assez fort pour lui couper la respiration. Puis elle se planta entre les deux et les fusilla du regard.

« S'en est assez. À chaque fois que vous vous voyez, c'est pour vous sautez dessus. Pour des raisons tout à fait grotesque en plus.  
\- Quoi ? Mais tu … »

Natsu ne pût finir sa phrase que Luxus enchaîna :

« Si tu ne le provoquais pas Natsu, il ne chercherait certainement pas à te faire du mal, et inversement.  
\- Nous avons donc décidé de quelque chose, lâcha Erza. »

Natsu et Gray grimacèrent. Qu'allaient-ils leur faire faire ? Ils ne tardèrent pas à avoir leur réponse, donné par Luxus :

« Nous avons donc décidés de vous envoyer en mission, juste tout les deux. »

Plusieurs secondes passèrent, sans qu'il n'y est aucun bruit. Puis l'information monta jusqu'à leur cerveau et un frisson de dégoût remonta le long de leur colonne vertébrale tandis qu'une explosion d'injures et de protestations se manifestait. Gajeel ricana de son étrange rire et lança :

« Ça promet d'être intéressant.  
\- Toi ta gueule ! hurlèrent les deux concernés de concert.  
\- Étant donné que Sting ne pourra pas faire de mission durant deux semaines, je veux que toi Gajeel, tu t'occupe de lui, ordonna Luxus, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres.  
\- Quoi ? T'es pas sérieux. Vas-y enfoiré je vais te butter !  
\- S'il y en a un de vous qui ose se battre, je participe au combat et croyez-moi, je ne me retiendrais pas, menaça Erza. »

Tout le monde se calma d'un coup, ne voulant pas recevoir une correction de la part de la rousse. Natsu songea à sa futur mission qui démarrera demain avec Gray et ne pût contenir une grimace. Néanmoins, au plus profond de lui, il voulait faire cette mission, afin d'épater son rival.

Il ignora l'autre raison qui tentait de s'insinuer en lui.

* * *

Soupirant d'ennui, Gajeel nettoyait les plaies de son petit frère. Ce dernier le regardait avec de grands yeux, de grosses cernes encadraient ses yeux. Il se releva doucement, faisant grogner Gajeel qui le recoucha sans ménagement, lui jetant un regard à lui glacer le sang.

« Tu sais, t'es pas obligé de t'occuper de moi.  
\- Tu déconne ? Luxus me l'a ordonné.  
\- Depuis quand tu te soucie de ce que te dis Luxus ? se moqua Sting.  
\- Y avait Erza. Rah et arrêté de bouger putain !  
\- Ouch, effectivement, grimaça le blond. »

Il contempla son frère quelques instants tandis qu'il changeait ses bandages, pestant contre son incapacité à agir de façon réfléchit. Soudain, l'image de son autre frère lui traversa l'esprit et il demanda :

« Comment va Natsu ?  
\- Très mal, ricana Gajeel.  
\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Et rigole pas crétin, s'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, c'est …  
\- T'affoles pas mec ! Cet abruti est obligé de faire une mission avec Gray. Et dire que je rate ça. »

Cette fois-ci, Sting accompagna Gajeel dans son rire. Oh oui, dommage qu'ils rataient ça.

* * *

Soupirant pour la deuxième fois consécutive, Natsu s'amusa à regarder la buée s'évaporer de sa bouche. À ses côtés, Gray s'amusait avec son téléphone portable. Même si « s'amuser » n'était pas le terme approprié au vu de l'air ennuyé qu'il affichait. Au bout d'un moment, Gray lâcha son téléphone et leva les yeux. Puis il ouvrit la bouche :

« Putain qu'est-ce que c'est chiant comme mission ! Sérieux, ils auraient pût trouver mieux que de nous coller dans la voiture et d'observer jusqu'à ce que ce vieux radin sorte de là.  
\- Je te rappelle que c'est très important comme mission. Et crois-moi, ça ne m'enchante pas non plus de la faire avec toi, répliqua Natsu.»

Gray ne répondit rien et soupira. Il était vrai que la mission était très importante. D'après Erza, ce « vieux radin » pourrait leur fournir l'identité du meurtrier d'Igneel et Ul. Luxus, en fouillant un peu plus dans les archives de son ordinateur, a finalement pût obtenir la liste des connaissances de leurs maîtres respectifs. Et il s'avère que la plupart sont mort, il ne restait que quelques personnes. C'est pourquoi ils ont choisi celui qui semblait le plus enclin à être kidnappé et à posséder des informations.

Seulement, en fouillant plus loin, ils ont aussi trouvé que ce monsieur avait des relations avec tout ceux qui étaient en vie dans leur liste. C'est pourquoi leur choix s'est arrêté sur lui. Natsu brûlait de pouvoir coller une balle dans l'assassin d'Igneel, celui qu'il considérait comme son père.

Avant qu'il ne se fasse assassiner, Igneel avait recueilli Gajeel, Natsu et Sting. Il avait commencé à les former au combat. Il côtoyait déjà Ul qui elle avait aussi un disciple ; Gray. Si bien que les garçons se connaissent depuis très longtemps. Natsu avait toujours traité Gray différemment. Il ne savait pas si ce qu'il ressentait pour lui était de l'amitié ou autre chose. Alors il avait fait de lui son rival, pour ne pas avoir à se triturer les méninges. Mais plus il grandissait, plus il se posait des questions.

Seulement, lorsqu'Igneel et Ul se firent tuer, ils n'avaient plus qu'une idée en tête ; les venger. Erza prit en charge Gray et Luxus s'occupa des trois garçons. Ils apprirent plus tard qu'ils travaillaient avec Igneel et Ul et qu'ils leur avaient promis de les élever lorsqu'ils ne seraient plus là, étant très proches d'eux. Natsu en avait déduit qu'ils savaient qu'ils allaient mourir.

Et cela le remplissait encore plus de haine. Aurait-il pu faire quelque chose ? Non, bien sur que non. C'est Luxus et Erza qui leur avait apprit à devenir de parfait tueurs à gages, afin de gagner leur vie. Car pour venger leur maître, ils se devaient d'entrer dans le métier. Ainsi, grâce aux missions qu'ils effectuaient, ils gagnaient leur vie. Mais ils faisaient également des recherches en parallèles sur le tueur d'Ul et Igneel. Notamment en fouillant dans ce qu'ils leurs avaient légué. Luxus avait reçu l'ordinateur d'Igneel en guise d'héritage.

Malgré toutes ses compétences en informatiques, Luxus mit plusieurs années avant de fouiller tout le contenu, arrivant ainsi à cette conclusion, qui obligeait les deux rivaux à s'entendre le temps d'une mission. Gray brisa une fois de plus le silence qui s'était installé entre eux :

« On gèle dans ta voiture.  
\- Ça ne devrait pas te poser de problème étant donné que tu n'es pas capable de garder des vêtements toute une journée.  
\- Ta gueule, grogna Gray.  
\- Alors arrête te plaindre tu me fais chier.  
\- La ferme !  
\- Pardon ? Non mais tu …  
\- Mais ferme-là et regarde bordel ! »

Encore furieux contre Gray, Natsu obtempéra tout de même, serrant les dents. Au delà du pare-brise, il pût voir leur cible sortir de sa maison. Alors que le brun allait sortir de la voiture, Natsu le retint. Il verrouilla même les portière pour être sûr que Gray n'allait pas sortir. Contrarié, Gray se tourna vers Natsu et lui lança :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous abruti !  
\- C'est pas lui imbécile, c'est son frère, expliqua Natsu.  
\- Tss… t'étais pas obligé de verrouiller les portières.  
\- Bien sûr que si têtu comme tu es … attends, tu m'as écouté ? hallucina Natsu.  
\- Quoi ? »

Puis Gray écarquilla les yeux. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas opposé de résistance, acquiesçant directement les dires de son rival. Il se renfrogna et se plaqua contre la portière, voulant être loin de Natsu qui arborait un sourire moqueur. Il se justifia :

« Ouais ben faut bien que je te fasse confiance étant donné que vous avez grillés les oreillette et qu'il n'y en a plus.  
\- C'est ça, rejette la faute sur moi, railla Natsu. »

Cependant, Gray remarqua que son sourire était plus vrai, plus grand. Il ne pût s'empêcher de rougir et tourna la tête vers la vitre, voulant à tout prix cacher sa faiblesse. Mais c'était sans compter sur la vision de Natsu qui remarqua ce brusque changement d'attitude. Il frôla son épaule d'une main et constata que Gray frissonnait.

« Désolé si tu as froid, Gajeel a pété le chauffage, s'excusa Natsu. »

Gray ouvrit grands les yeux mais ne le regarda pas. Entendre Natsu s'excuser auprès de lui était une chose très rares qu'il ne faisait que lorsqu'Erza les menaçait. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir emporter de veste, étant donné que de partir en mission seul avec son rival l'avait énormément chamboulé.

Soudain il se sentit tiré vers sa gauche. Un souffle se répercuta dans son oreille et des bras entourèrent sa poitrine. Trop tétanisé pour bouger, Gray risqua tout de même un regard vers Natsu. Ce dernier ne le regardait pas, et il lui semblât que de petites rougeurs s'étalaient sur ses joues.

« Qu… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Gray.  
\- Je ne pense pas qu'Erza serait ravi d'apprendre que tu sois mort de froid.  
\- Non mais c'est bon, je vais bien, protesta mollement Gray. »

Mais Natsu ne le lâcha pas, allant jusqu'à resserrer son étreinte. Gray ne l'avouera jamais-plutôt mourir-, mais il se sentait bien. Une bulle d'intimité et de chaleur s'était créée autour d'eux. Il avait longtemps refoulé les sentiments qu'il conservait envers le rosé. Seulement, lorsqu'il était dans ses bras, il n'a qu'une seule envie, lui en faire part. Alors il se retient, sachant que rien n'était impossible, à part l'amour qu'il portait à son pseudo meilleur ami.

Natsu, quant à lui, se posait de plus en plus de questions. Comment le considérait-il maintenant ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas repoussé ? Pourquoi ressentait-il tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Cela l'énervait alors machinalement, il enfoui son visage dans le cou de Gray, respirant son odeur à plein poumon. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de la quiétude qui s'emparait de lui et chassant les questions de son esprit avant que d'autres ne l'assaillent.

Gray avait lui les yeux grands ouvert et le cœur qui battait à vive allure. Pourquoi ? Cette question résonnait dans son crâne. Jamais il n'avait agi comme cela avec lui, alors pourquoi ? Et le pire c'est qu'ils étaient en mission ! Revenant à la réalité, le brun se dégagea de ses bras non sans regrets et se retourna vers lui. Il rougit de leur proximité.

Affichant une moue agacée, Natsu releva doucement les paupières. Il plongea ses pupilles dans les yeux de Gray qui s'en prévenir, l'avait envoûté. Il ne pouvait bouger, ou même réfléchir correctement. Sa présence aussi proche le déstabilisait. Le brun lui, avait l'impression que les deux bouts de chairs de Natsu l'appelaient, pour mieux le mettre au supplice.

Ne pas céder, surtout ne pas céder.

« Oh et puis merde ! pensa-t-il. »

Envoyant aux oubliettes la culpabilité et la honte, Gray s'empara des lèvres de Natsu qui le laissa faire. S'il était surpris, il n'en montra rien. Comme possédé, il approfondit le baiser, passant ses mains fraîches dans le cou de Gray qui frissonna. Cet échange dura de longues secondes. Secondes pendant lesquels plus rien ne comptait à part eux.

Malheureusement, ils durent se séparé et cela eut le don de faire éclater leur petite bulle. Réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, Natsu écarquilla les yeux et, s'en réfléchir, envoya son poing dans la figure de Gray qui, ne s'y attendant pas, s'écrasa contre la vitre. Grognant de douleur et les joues en feu, Gray s'apprêtait à riposter lorsque quelque chose attira son attention.

« C'est lui, déclara Natsu. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, les deux protagonistes sortirent de la voiture sans s'échanger de regard. Ils avaient beau dire le contraire, personnes n'étaient aussi synchronisés qu'eux en mission. Silencieusement, ils se déplacèrent chacun de leur côté vers la victime. Plus ils s'approchaient, plus ils sentaient la tension monter. L'homme les remarqua au dernier moment.

« Qu'est-ce que … »

Mais il ne pût continuer sa phrase que Natsu l'assommait d'un coup de poing bien placé. Gray se garda de tout commentaire et souleva l'homme pour l'emmener jusqu'à la voiture. Arrivé là-bas, il lui attacha les mains pour plus de sécurité et l'installa à l'arrière. Puis il monta à l'avant et Natsu démarra.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence tendu. Aucun des deux ne regardaient dans la direction de l'autre. Ils s'ignoraient le plus possible, bien que la présence de l'autre, pourtant si proche, leur manquait horriblement.

* * *

Une fois arrivé, les deux « rivaux » prirent leur cible et entrèrent à l'intérieur. Luxus les vit et leur fit signe de l'emmener en haut. Ce qu'ils firent. Toujours dans un silence de mort, ils l'installèrent sur une chaise qu'ils mirent contre le mur avant de l'attacher. Puis, ils redescendirent là où les attendait Erza, Gajeel, Luxus et Sting qui n'entendait que d'une oreille pour le moment.

« La mission s'est bien passée ? s'informa Erza.  
\- Comme tu as pu le voir, répondit Grey.  
\- Oui, mais je veux dire, pour vous.  
\- … sans commentaire, finit par dire Natsu sans jeter un seul regard à Gray. »

Erza poussa un soupir, s'imaginant que ça avait encore dérapé. Effectivement, cela avait dérapé mais pas de la façon dont elle pensait. Luxus se tourna vers Sting et Gajeel et déclara :

« Gajeel, tu t'occupes de l'interrogatoire. Sting, tu l'assisteras.  
\- Quoi ? Alors en plus de me coller tout le temps avec lui pour lui changer ses couches, je dois me le coltiner lors de mon activité favorite ? protesta Gajeel.  
\- Exécution, ordonna Erza avec un regard des plus effrayant. »

Les deux acquiescèrent et montèrent rapidement de peur de se faire agresser. Erza et Luxus allèrent dans la pièce contenant tout le matériel de Luxus qui était adjacente au salon, laissant Natsu et Gray seul. Ne supportant pas d'être dans la même pièce que lui sans savoir ce qu'il pourrait faire, Natsu se rendit dans sa chambre, qui se situait au premier étage.

La maison contenait deux étages. Au rez-de-chaussée se situait la cuisine ouverte sur le salon. La salle électronique de Luxus se trouvait juste à côté du salon. Au premier étage, il y avait toutes les chambres, ce qui faisait un total de cinq chambre en comptant la chambre d'ami.

Et enfin, au deuxième et dernier étage, se trouvait une immense salle où ils pouvaient s'entraîner. Il y avait aussi une autre pièce tout au fond contenant une caméra. Cette pièce servait de salle d'interrogatoire. C'était ici que se situaient Gajeel et Sting, accompagné de leur victime.

Cette dernière se réveillait doucement, un peu désorientée. La première chose qu'elle vit fût Sting assit devant lui, les bras croisé, semblant s'ennuyer ferme. Il constata qu'il se trouvait attacher à une chaise dans une pièce banale. Un frisson de peur traversa sa colonne vertébrale. Sa peur s'accentua lorsqu'il entendit une voix rocailleuse s'adresser à lui :

« La princesse au bois dormant est enfin réveillée ? »

Il découvrit un visage tordu par un rictus de sadisme. Il ne répondit rien, trop effrayé pour parler. Gajeel accentua son sourire carnassier, se disant qu'il allait bien s'amuser. Sting levait les yeux au ciel, déjà las. Gajeel s'accroupit devant leur cible et parla :

« En fait c'est simple. Tout ce qu'on veut de toi, c'est que tu nous révèle l'identité du meurtrier d'Igneel et Ul. Tu te rappelles d'eux, pas vrai ? »

A l'entente de sa demande, la cible ouvrit des yeux énormes, à mi-chemin entre la peur et l'angoisse. S'il leur révélait son identité, s'en était fini de lui ! Il garda les lèvres résolument fermées. Gajeel s'attendait à ce qu'il réagisse comme ça. Son sourire s'agrandit encore :

« Tu ne veux pas parler ? C'est ton choix. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre après. Sting, apporte le plateau.  
\- Ça va, je suis pas ton chien, protesta Sting, tout en se levant.  
\- On m'a collé un boulet, autant que tu serves à quelque chose, répliqua son frère.  
\- Attention Gajeel, ou j'hésiterai pas à me servir de ça, menaça le blond. »

L'homme vit de quoi parlait le blond et faillit tourner de l'œil. Sur un plateau à roulette se tenaient plusieurs couteaux et un pistolet. Il devinait que ce n'était certainement pas pour jouer qu'ils l'avaient amené ici. Enfin, tout dépendait de ce qu'ils appelaient jouer...

« Je répète ma question, reprit Gajeel, qui est l'assassin ? »

La cible garda résolument les lèvres fermées, bien qu'étant mort de peur. Gajeel pencha la tête sur le côté et se saisit d'un couteau. Il le jaugea du regard, comme s'il était curieux et l'envoya se ficher près de sa joue. Les yeux exorbités, l'homme regardait le couteau se trouvant à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« On aurait dû demander à Natsu, il est meilleur lanceur que toi, commenta Sting.  
\- Je l'ai fais exprès crétin ! Et ta gueule un peu ou je t'en plante un dans le cul ! menaça Gajeel.  
\- Tu disais ? J'ai pas entendu, fit Sting en faisant exprès de s'approcher. »

Gajeel se détourna de son frère, les nerfs à vifs. Sting sourit, fière de son coup. Maintenant qu'il était énervé, il allait certainement accélérer la cadence. Sting imaginait déjà la tête blasée de Luxus derrière son écran et s'empêcha de rire. Seulement, il imagina aussi celle d'Erza et cela le refroidit. Gajeel reprit un couteau et fixa sa victime d'un œil courroucé.

« Bon à cause de mon crétin de frère, je suis légèrement irritable et ma patience a atteint sa limite donc sois tu me répond, sois tu souffres, au choix. Alors, qui est-ce ? »

Interrogé à nouveau, l'homme ne pipa mot. Perdant encore de sa patience, Gajeel lança le couteau qui atterri dans sa jambe. Son hurlement de douleur n'atteignit pas Gajeel qui se rapprocha de lui. Il s'accroupit devant lui, le visage maintenant devenu sombre et sérieux.

« C'est ta dernière chance le vieux. Alors tu vas nous dire ce qu'on veut. Ce mec a tué notre père adoptif, et là, on va lui faire subir le même sort. »

Alors qu'il ne répondait toujours pas, Gajeel prit le couteau entre ses mains, arrachant une grimace de douleur à sa victime et le déplaça d'un geste brusque, découpant la chaire. Un autre hurlement de douleur retentit, cette fois-ci, plus violent et persistant. La cible avait les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Le brun s'approcha de son oreille et lui glissa :

« Qui ?  
\- Hear… Heartfilia, articula-t-il, le visage défiguré par la douleur. »

Gajeel se releva alors, le sourire aux lèvres. Il enleva d'un coup sec le couteau logé dans sa jambe, le faisant une fois de plus crier. Une longue plaie s'étendait du haut de sa cuisse jusqu'à son genou. Cette vision arracha une grimace de dégoût à Sting. Gajeel, lui, jubilait. Ils allaient enfin accomplir leur vengeance.

« Gajeel, t'aurais pu faire ça plus proprement, le réprimanda Sting.  
\- Ouais, et on aurait jamais pu obtenir ce qu'on voulait. Bon dépêche de finir le boulot, les poings me démangent. »

Sting soupira et s'empara du pistolet. La victime n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait que sa tête partait sur le côté, une balle logé à l'intérieur. Gajeel ricana de son rire spécial en avisant les éclaboussures de sang autour de la victime.

« Et tu dis que je ne l'ai pas fait proprement ? Regarde toi, tu lui as carrément explosé le crâne !  
\- Ouais, ça va, c'est bon. Bon aide-moi, on va le cramer.  
\- Je te préviens, c'est pas moi qui nettoie.  
\- T'es relou ! Je suis blessé moi, protesta Sting.  
\- Pas tellement blessé, à mon avis. »

Pour toute réponse, Sting grogna. Ils emportèrent le cadavre dehors où ils purent le brûler pour effacer les traces de leur crime. Puis Gajeel prit une pelle et attendit que le corps soit complètement carbonisé afin de mélanger les cendres avec la terre.

« Ça fait de l'engrais ! » leur avait dit Igneel un jour. Autant cela les dégoûtait, autant maintenant, ils trouvaient ça plus prudent. Pendant ce temps-là, Sting remonta avec un seau rempli d'eau contenant de l'eau de javel et une éponge, fronçant le nez à ce qu'il allait faire.

* * *

Natsu tournait en rond, comme un lion dans sa cage. Il a entendu en tout trois hurlements de douleurs puis un coup de feu. Ils devaient certainement enfin savoir qui était ce tueur. Seulement, il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever son rival de la tête. Il se rendait compte qu'il devait se retenir pour ne pas partir en courant le rejoindre, il rêvait de le tenir une fois encore dans ses bras, de sentir sa peau contre la sienne.

Plus il pensait à leur baiser, plus il avait envie de recommencer. Et cette chaleur dans son ventre dès qu'il était là … Poussant un cri de frustration, Natsu se retourna et enfonça son poing dans le mur, l'éclatant au passage. Il fit abstraction de la douleur et appuya son front contre le plâtre froid.

« Putain ! »

Il s'était promis ! Il se l'était promis ! Se laissant tomber par terre, il prit sa main blessée dans son autre et se mordit la lèvre. Il ne devait pas tomber amoureux, sous aucun prétexte. Car il prenait le risque de le perdre en l'exposant au danger. Alors que faisait-il ? Pourquoi ?

Serait-ce vraiment un danger de l'aimer ? Après tout, il était lui aussi dans le métier. Natsu secoua la tête. Non, même là, il était en danger. Est-ce que ça changeait réellement quelque chose ? Natsu se tapa la tête contre le mur, ne trouvant pas les réponses à ses questions.

À ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit. Gray apparut alors, le visage caché par la pénombre. Dès qu'il avait entendu cet énorme bruit,il avait voulu monter, mais il s'était abstenu. Seulement, le fait d'entendre plusieurs fois cogner l'avait décidé à monter. Et il voyait qu'il avait bien fait. Avisant les dégâts, il soupira et s'accroupit devant lui, évitant son regard en fixant un point au-dessus de sa tête.

« Dégage, grogna Natsu.  
\- Et te laisser pisser le sang ? Non, ce serait contre mes principes, répliqua Gray.  
\- Ah, parce qu'avec moi t'as des principes ? Pardon, je l'ignorais, ironisa Natsu.  
\- Au lieu de dire des conneries, lèves-toi et viens dans la salle de bain.  
\- Non, j'ai pas besoin de ton aide.  
\- Hum … désolé, pas assez convaincant. »

Saisissant son épaule, il le leva de force et l'entraina dans la salle de bain. Natsu essaya de lutter mais abandonna, trop fatigué. Il le laissa l'asseoir sur le rebord de la salle de bain et le regarda s'activer à déplier les bandages et se saisir du désinfectant. Il grimaça légèrement en sentant le liquide piquer sa peau.

Ne pouvant détacher son regard de Gray, il le regarda désinfecter sa main et la bander. Le brun le captivait, à tel point qu'il oublia comment penser et ses résolutions. Une fois son bandage finit, le brun se leva et parti se laver les mains. Natsu se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de faire une connerie mais ne pût tenir.

« Et puis merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ? se demanda-t-il. »

Il se leva doucement et attrapa le poignet de Gray de sa main valide. Le brun se retourna, surprit et gêné. Natsu perdit la raison et fondit sur ses lèvres, tel un rapace attrapant sa proie. Gray essaya de résister, en vain. Il se laissa aller finalement, refoulant toutes les pensées négatives qui le prenaient, répondant à son baiser avec autant de hargne que Natsu.

Le baiser prit une autre tournure lorsque Natsu introduisit sa langue dans la bouche de son interlocuteur. Une passion dévorante les prit si bien que Natsu força Gray à reculer jusqu'à ce que son bassin n'atteigne le lavabo. Le choc le fit grimacer, si bien qu'il décida de prendre sa revanche en mordant fortement les lèvres de son ami. Un ami, réellement ?

Un grognement de douleur s'échappa de la bouche de Natsu avant qu'il ne se colle un peu plus au brun, détachant ses lèvres des siennes. Puis, affichant un sourire goguenard, lui susurra :

« Ça, tu vas le regretter. »

Et il fondit de nouveau sur ses lèvres, s'en emparant avec plus d'avidité, comme une bête sauvage. Un gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de Gray tandis que les mains de Natsu avaient trouvé un chemin vers les abdominaux de celui-ci et les caressaient sensuellement.

Soudain, s'en crier gare, Natsu s'accrocha au dos de Gray et le lui griffa, enfonçant ses ongles de sa main valide dans sa chair. Gray se cambra et détacha ses lèvres du jeune homme. Il lança un regard lourd de sous-entendus avant de déplacer ses deux bouts de chairs jusqu'à son cou qu'il gratifia de plusieurs baiser … avant de le mordre violemment.

Natsu serra les dents et s'agrippa un peu plus à Gray tandis que celui-ci passait sa langue sur la morsure afin d'apaiser la douleur. Un soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres tandis qu'il glissait ses mains de plus en bas. Il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille avant de lui murmurer :

« Tu veux jouer ? On va jouer. »

Et il posa brutalement sa main sur son entre-jambes. Gray ne pût contenir le gémissement d'excitation qui le prit. Il se maudit d'avoir montré sa faiblesse lorsqu'il vit le sourire en coin de Natsu. Des rougeurs sur les joues, Gray joua avec la ceinture de Natsu, derrière son dos. Ce dernier exerçait de petites pressions sur sa virilité, s'amusant de ses réactions. Et alors qu'il allait entrer sa main dans son pantalon, une voix provenant de derrière la porte fermée coupa court leur activité :

« Les gars vous venez dans le bureau de Luxus ? À moins que vous ne préfériez rester ici …  
\- Ta gueule Sting, on arrive, répliqua Natsu d'une voix rendue rauque par l'excitation. »

Il avisa leur sexe légèrement tendu et soupira. Avec ça, ils étaient fini. Gray le poussa d'un coup d'épaule, les joues rouges en pensant à ce qu'ils ont fait ou failli faire. Alors qu'il allait tourner la poignée, une main le tira en arrière et des lèvres se pressèrent sur les siennes. Son cœur bondit de plaisir tandis que Natsu murmurait contre ses lèvres :

« On en a pas fini toi et moi.  
\- À ce qui paraît, non, répliqua-t-il farouchement. »

Son répondant sembla amuser Natsu. Puis, il ouvrit la porte et sorti enfin. Il constata avec soulagement que Sting n'était déjà plus là. Il s'engagea dans l'escalier, Natsu sur les talons qui s'amusait à lui souffler dans l'oreille. Arrivé devant la porte, il intima à Natsu d'arrêter et entra. Tous les regards convergèrent vers eux.

« Quoi ? demanda stupidement Natsu.  
\- Enfin, les retardataires se montrent, répondit Erza.  
\- Ça a dû être violent, à ce que je vois, se moqua Sting en avisant sa main bandée.  
\- Ta gueule ou je t'en fou une, menaça Grey.  
\- Bon on se concentre, je vous rappelle que là, c'est sérieux, trancha Luxus. »

Redevenant sérieux, Gray croisa les bras et Natsu s'assit sur une table où il n'y avait -par miracle- aucuns objets. Le visage sombre de Luxus et les yeux étincelant de haine de Gajeel montraient qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir accomplir leur vengeance. Natsu devint très attentif à la suite des événements.

« Bien, Gajeel a donc réussi à trouver l'identité du tueur, commença Erza.  
\- Qui n'est autre que Jude Heartfilia, acheva Sting, un léger tremblement dans la voix.  
\- Heartfilia ? »

Natsu ouvrit de grands yeux. Heartfilia … ce nom lui évoquait une fille blonde, grande, élancée aux formes généreuses et à l'âme tout aussi généreux. Il se souvint de ses années de lycée avec elle. De ses moments de bonheur qu'il ressentait jusqu'à l'instant de sa mort.

« Lucy … lâcha-t-il.  
\- Natsu … murmura Gray. »

Lui aussi l'avait connu. Lui aussi avait été dévasté lorsqu'il avait apprit qu'elle était morte dans un accident de parcour. Et savoir que c'était son père qui avait assassiné celle qu'il considérait comme sa mère … il serra les poings. Il se souvenait de son enterrement. Son père était venu en costume de marque et n'avait pas exprimé le moindre sentiment, comme si la mort de sa fille ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

« Oui, c'est bien le père de Lucy, confirma sombrement Erza. »

Tout le monde dans cette pièce avait connu Lucy et tout le monde l'avait aimé. C'est pourquoi leur vengeance n'en sera que plus jouissive. Ils allaient aussi venger Lucy de toutes ces années d'ignorance, où elle avait été renié parce qu'elle lui rappelait trop sa mère. Oui, il allait souffrir.

« Donc, reprit Luxus, j'ai fais des recherches et je sais précisément où il habite. J'ai aussi eu le temps de pirater les caméras, j'ai donc une vue d'ensemble sur le jardin et certaines pièces de la maison. Mais, je n'ai pas de lien visuel concernant les lieux où se rend Jude, comme son bureau.  
\- Nous allons donc établir un plan et comme il nous manque des oreillettes et que Sting n'est pas opérationnel, nous allons donc attendre quelques jours avant de passer à l'action, poursuivit Erza.  
\- Il y a beaucoup de gardes ? demanda Gajeel.  
\- Et bien pas tant que ça. Seulement, Jude a un esprit de stratégie très élaboré. Je pense qu'il savait qu'on finirait par le trouver, il a donc disposé des gardes aux endroits les plus stratégiques pour nous ralentir et peut-être même nous exterminer.  
\- Il va donc nous falloir un bon plan, commenta Gray.  
\- Oui et d'ailleurs, j'ai fouillé son dossier et j'y ai trouvé des choses intéressantes. Écoutez-ça, Jude Heartfilia aurait perdu sa richesse il y a quelques années de ça. J'ai regardé la date et ça concorde parfaitement avec la date de la mort d'Igneel et Ul à quelques mois près, évidemment, informa Luxus.  
\- Oui et comme on a pût trouver dans la liste des connaissances, continua Erza, nous nous sommes aperçu qu'il avait un lien étroit avec eux.  
\- Donc, si on suit votre raisonnement, Igneel et Ul aurait fait couler l'entreprise Heartfilia, ce qui aurait provoqué la faillite de Jude, résuma Natsu, mais pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ?  
\- Justement j'y ai jeté un coup d'œil. Il se trouve que dans ce que m'a légué Igneel, dans les tréfonds de son ordinateur, j'ai pu trouvé de vieilles photos et des documents. Cela explique tout. En fait, Jude se servait de son entreprise comme une couverture. À l'intérieur se déroulait tout un réseau de trafic d'organes.  
\- Igneel et Ul ont donc découvert cela et ont voulu l'arrêter en provoquant la faillite de l'entreprise. Jude n'avait alors plus de couverture, il a donc dû arrêter son trafic d'organe, déduisit Sting.  
\- Seulement il lui fallait éliminer les gêneurs, c'est pourquoi Igneel et Ul ont été tué, continua Gajeel.  
\- Actuellement, il a fondé une nouvelle entreprise à la mort de sa fille, acheva Luxus, il peut donc continuer tranquillement son œuvre.  
-Quel sale fils de pute ! explosa Natsu. »

Il s'était relevé et tremblait de tout ses membres, signe de sa fureur. Alors son père adoptif avait été tué juste pour une histoire de fric ? Cet homme le dégoûtait au plus haut point. Il se jura de le tuer lui-même, afin de voir la vie s'éteindre dans ses yeux. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose : la mort de Jude Heartfilia.

* * *

Le soir même, chacun était dans un endroit différent, bien à lui, et réfléchissait aux futurs évènements à venir. Sting se trouvait sur le toit, le regard perdu au loin, ressassant des souvenirs douloureux. Il voyait Lucy, la seule fille pour qui il était tombé, la seule fille qu'il aimera sans doute jamais.

Il se souvint de son incompétence à la protéger, de sa douleur lorsqu'il avait vu la balle la traverser tandis qu'elle lui égratignait juste le visage, comme pour marquer sa peau de sa douleur. Il aurait souhaité se la prendre à sa place. Il aurait souhaité que sa vie lui soit volé à la place de la sienne. Elle avait encore une chance de vivre une vie normale, des rêves plein la tête.

Et il a fallu qu'on apprenne qu'elle soit importante pour lui, et qu'on l'utilise comme otage. Il revoyait sans cesse l'image de sa mort devant ses yeux, son sang éclaboussant son visage. Il serra le poing sur son genou à s'en blanchir les doigts, ses yeux commençant à briller dans la lumière de la lune. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son père soit une telle ordure ? Elle aurait dû avoir la vie qu'elle méritait.

« Natsu... venge-la en même temps qu'Igneel et Ul, murmura-t-il, la voix chargée de chagrin. »

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils perdent autant de gens qu'ils aimaient ?

* * *

Trois jours s'écoulèrent. Tous étaient de plus en plus impatient. La main de Natsu avait eu le temps de guérir, il ne restait que de fines cicatrices. Ils avaient passé des journées à planifier leur stratégie. Étant donné que l'oreille de Sting n'était pas encore rétablie, il allait devoir rester avec Luxus pour diriger les opérations. Il comptait grandement sur eux pour accomplir cette mission.

Natsu, Gray, Erza et Gajeel était dans l'Audi noire. Pas un bruit ne brisait le silence tendu qui s'était installé. Erza était au volant et avait une conduite tellement hachée qu'il était préférable de s'accrocher. Ils approchaient du but, ils le sentaient. Natsu senti son oreillette grésiller et entendit la voix tendue de son frère :

« On est proche du but, faut le butter ce connard.  
\- Compte sur moi, grogna Natsu.  
\- Accélère, Erza, ordonna Gajeel.  
\- Du calme, je suis au max. »

Gray soupira. Le temps d'attente était extrêmement long. Si bien que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, ils bondirent presque hors de la voiture. Mais Erza les rappelèrent à l'ordre en leur disant d'être plus discret. Les garçons obtempérèrent. Ils prirent leurs armes. Erza se saisit d'un long katana, son arme de prédilection, et d'un pistolet. Gajeel prit son habituel mitraillette avant de glisser un pistolet dans son étui à la jambe droite.

Gray s'empara d'un sniper. Il mourrait d'envie d'être aux côté de Natsu pour tuer Jude mais il se devait de s'en tenir au plan. Il prit un pistolet au cas où. Natsu s'empara de deux pistolets qu'il coinça dans sa ceinture derrière lui. Il savait qu'il avait son couteau dans sa botte. Une fois parés, ils en informèrent Luxus qui leur rappela la stratégie :

« Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous prêt, je vous réexplique pour qu'il n'y est pas d'incident. Gajeel, Erza et Natsu vous allez vous infiltrer à l'intérieur de la demeure en prenant bien soin de vous cacher derrière toutes les planques que vous trouverez. Il fait nuit, ce sera plus difficile de vous localiser. Pendant ce temps-là Gray, tu feras en sorte d'éliminer tous les gardes se trouvant sur leur passage. Une fois arrivé à la porte d'entrée, Gajeel va faire diversion, Gray va l'aider et en même temps, tu garderas un œil sur Natsu et Erza grâce aux fenêtres. Une fois que vous serez infiltrés, vous devrez être discret pour ne pas leur donner la possibilité de comprendre qu'il y a plus de deux personnes qui leur veulent du mal. Erza et Natsu vous essaierez de vous débrouiller seuls, je ne pourrai pratiquement pas vous aider. Surtout soyez vigilant et dès que vous l'avez en joue, tiré. Ah, et une autre précision, interdiction de perdre les oreillettes, je veux pouvoir tous vous joindre, c'est compris ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Bien. Alors c'est parti ! annonça Sting. »

Ils hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent tous à leur poste. Gray s'installa sur une colline pour être bien en hauteur. Il pouvait voir tout le jardin ainsi que l'intérieur de la maison. Il positionna correctement son sniper, et visa. Il tua plusieurs gardes qui se trouvaient près du portail. Luxus dit à Erza, Natsu et Gajeel qu'ils pouvaient y aller.

Ils ne se firent pas prier et escaladèrent le portail en s'aidant les uns des autres. Natsu tremblait tellement qu'il failli tomber. Ils suivirent le plan à la lettre, se cachant dans tout les fourrés, derrière les buissons, les maisons. Gray éliminait tous les obstacles qui étaient sur leur chemin, en toute discrétion.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la porte. Erza et Natsu allèrent se réfugier sur le côté après avoir obtenu l'autorisation de Luxus. Gajeel afficha un sourire cruel et tira dans la porte avant de la défoncer d'un coup de pied. Faisant comme il avait l'habitude de faire, il esquiva les balles en se cachant derrière un meuble et s'amusa à tuer tout ceux qui apparaissaient. Gray l'aidait tout en gardant un œil sur Natsu et Erza.

Ces derniers entreprirent de casser le carreaux d'une fenêtre, étant sûr que Gajeel monopolisait toute l'attention. Ils réussirent à entrer à l'intérieur. Une fois dedans, ils progressèrent lentement. Avisant un garde devant eux, Erza s'approcha de lui par derrière et lui mit le katana sous la gorge, l'étranglant silencieusement. Une fois cela fait, ils continuèrent leur chemin, allant un peu plus rapidement.

Se basant sur la théorie du bureau se trouvant en haut, ils grimpèrent les escaliers. Bientôt, ils furent assailli de gardes. Luxus ordonna à Gray d'aider Natsu et Erza, ce qu'il fit. La rousse fronça les sourcils tout en se battant. Étaient-ils attendu ? Après tout, Jude n'était pas bête, il avait dût prévoir que plusieurs essaieraient de rentrer.

« Il y en a beaucoup trop !  
\- Jude avait prévu le coup, ce sale enfoiré, injuria Natsu tout en se débarrassant d'un garde.  
\- Natsu, continus toi, je vais les retenir, dit Erza.  
\- Hors de question, protesta-t-il.  
-Le bureau est juste là, je t'en prie, Natsu, gémit Erza. »

Natsu n'avait jamais vu Erza comme ça. Elle le suppliait de tuer cet homme, comme pour mettre fin à leur douleur. Il était décidé. Entendant Luxus protester dans l'oreillette, Natsu l'ignora et tua tout les gardes sur son passage pour aller jusqu'au bureau. Se retournant, il vit Erza lui sourire. Une balle se logea dans le cou d'un homme qui s'effondra. Natsu devina que c'était Gray et le remercia silencieusement. Puis, il s'engouffra dans le bureau.

Il avançait prudemment, à pas de loup, pistolet à la main. La pièce était gigantesque. Un bureau en bois d'acajou trônait devant de larges fenêtres aux baies vitrées. Levant la tête, il aperçut des escaliers qui s'élevaient de part et d'autre de la pièce. Ne voyant sa cible nul part, il décida de monter. C'est là qu'il le vit.

Jude Heartfilia.

Il lisait un livre, dos à lui. Mais alors qu'il levait son arme pour le faire taire à tout jamais, sa voix retentit, le stoppant.

« Je me demandais quand est-ce que quelqu'un allait arriver.  
\- Vous auriez plutôt dû vous demander quand est-ce que vous alliez mourir, répliqua Natsu, la haine dans la voix. »

Souriant mesquinement, Jude rangea le livre et se tourna vers lui. Il le jaugea du regard et dit :

« Tu es Natsu, un des fils adoptifs d'Igneel.  
\- Ne prononcez pas son nom, enfoiré, grinça Natsu. »

Jude l'ignora et poursuivit :

« Il doit aussi y avoir Sting et Gajeel. Oh, et j'ai entendu la voix de cette très chère Erza.  
\- Natsu, colle-lui une balle dans la tête, que tout ça soit enfin terminé, dit Luxus.  
\- Et celui qui parle dans ton oreille doit être Luxus, je me trompe.  
\- Je vois que vous vous êtes bien renseigné mais dommage, ça a été inutile. Adi… »

Natsu ne pût finir sa phrase qu'il fût plaquer contre le sol. Son menton heurta la carrelage et sous la violence du choc, il lâcha son arme qui glissa quelques mètres plus loin jusqu'au pieds de Jude. Quelqu'un lui maintenait les poignets contre son dos. Un rire gras résonna alors qu'on lui enlevait son deuxième pistolet.

« Tu ne t'y attendais pas, n'est-ce pas ? Évidemment à trop parler, j'ai réussi à t'avoir, ricana Jude.  
\- Natsu, Natsu ça va ? résonna la voix de Sting dans son oreille.  
\- Enlève ça, c'est dérangeant, ordonna Jude au garde qui maintenait Natsu à terre. »

Il s'exécuta et Natsu grimaça, se maudissant de s'être fait avoir aussi vite et d'une façon aussi grotesque. Il était tellement pressé à l'idée de venger Igneel qu'il en avait oublié les règles de bases. Quel manque de professionnalisme. Jude se baissa et ramassa l'arme par terre. Il s'approcha de Natsu. Le voir jubiler donnait envie à Natsu de le rouer de coups. Seulement, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il se demandait comment s'en sortait les autres. Allaient-ils bien ? Il l'espérait.

S'accrochant à un espoir, aussi faible soit-il, Natsu fit le tour de la pièce du mieux qu'il pouvait. D'après ce qu'il savait, un garde le maintenait au sol ; il sentait ses genoux le plaquer fermement au sol et ses mains étroitement serrées autour de ses poignets. À sa droite se tenait un autre garde ; arme à la main. Deux autres gardes se tenaient derrière Jude. Il était cerné.

Il fit un rapide inventaire de ce qu'il possédait. Il n'avait plus de pistolet. Jude en tenait un et le deuxième était dans les mains du garde. Son oreillette trainait un peu plus loin ; impossible de demander de l'aide. Il ne possédait qu'un couteau mais il ne pouvait pas y accéder. Il était fichu.

« On dirait bien que c'est moi qui vais te dire adieu. »

 _Je suis désolé, j'ai échoué. Igneel … pardonne-moi._ Jude leva son arme. Natsu le regarda droit dans les yeux. Un coup de feu retentit. Le garde qui était sur Natsu s'effondra. Ce dernier réagit au quart de tour. Il esquiva la balle au dernier moment qui alla s'écraser dans le carrelage. _Merci Gray._

Il n'eut pas le temps de se saisir de son couteau que déjà, le garde qui était sur sa droite se rua sur lui. Il fût de nouveau au sol mais cette fois-ci, sur le dos. Serrant les dents, Natsu se débattit jusqu'à réussir à lui décocher un coup de pied dans le tibia. De là, il lui enfonça son coude dans la clavicule. Puis il lui administra un puissant coup de tête. L'homme gémit de douleur.

Natsu en profita pour le repousser et se relever en titubant, ayant la tête qui tournait. Une autre balle alla se loger dans l'épaule du garde à terre. Gray veillait au grain. Se retournant rapidement, Natsu eût le temps de se saisir de son couteau tandis qu'une balle frôla sa joue, la touchant légèrement. Un filet de sang s'écoula de la plaie mais le jeune homme n'y fit pas attention.

Il fondit sur Jude, couteau en main. Cependant, les gardes réagirent directement et une douleur à l'épaule l'arrêta. Ils avaient réussi à le toucher. Mais Natsu ne se laissa pas abattre.

Il recula doucement, se tenant l'épaule, les yeux rivés sur ses adversaires. Aussitôt, un garde contrattaqua. Natsu s'y attendait, si bien qu'il esquiva le coup de feu et lui décocha un coup de poing à la mâchoire. Puis, se saisissant de son poignet, il le tordit violemment, lui faisant lâcher le pistolet. Un autre coup de feu retentit.

Natsu mit un genou à terre. « C'est pas vrai ! » Il avait été touché à la jambe. Jude le regardait en souriant, l'arme fumant toujours entre les doigts. Le garde n'eût pas le temps de riposter qu'il tomba par terre, mort. Heureusement que Gray était là sinon, Natsu serait déjà enterré six pieds sous terre.

« Plus qu'un, souffla Natsu en avisant le garde resté en retrait. »

Serrant les dents, il ignora la douleur à sa jambe et essaya de se remettre debout, son épaule gauche le lançant. Mais il tomba à genoux ; sa jambe tremblait trop et la douleur était telle qu'il n'arrivait pas à penser correctement. Avisant le garde qui levait son pistolet et le sourire malsain de Jude, Natsu tenta le tout pour le tout. Il lança son couteau après avoir visé rapidement.

Le couteau alla se ficher dans la poitrine du garde.

L'homme tituba, une main sur sa poitrine avant de tomber sur la bibliothèque, renversant des livres au passage. Natsu avait toujours été le meilleur en lancer de couteaux. Et cela lui avait beaucoup servi aujourd'hui. Respirant difficilement, Natsu serra le poing, jetant un regard haineux au seul homme debout dans la pièce. Il regretta de ne pas avoir emporté avec lui un deuxième couteau, c'était le minimum, il aurait dû y penser.

Il ne restait que Jude qui le regardait d'un air profondément ennuyé. Puis il soupira et se mit à ricaner. Ayant du mal à respirer correctement, Natsu se demanda sans vraiment y penser ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Il ne tarda pas à recevoir la réponse :

« C'est pathétique. Regarde-toi, à vouloir ma mort, tu t'es précipité et te voilà dans cette position : sans défense. »

Natsu contracta la mâchoire. Il avait raison. Il n'avait plus d'arme et les seules qui restaient étaient soit dans la main de Jude, soit trop loin. Et il était trop blessé pour se battre. _Bon sang !_ Alors c'était ça. Il était destiné à mourir de la main de cet homme. Était-il trop faible ? Certainement. Il ne méritait pas l'enseignement d'Igneel et de Luxus.

Il baissa légèrement la tête, des mèches de cheveux retombèrent sur son front perlé de sueur et sur ses paupières. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il refusait de perdre. Pas après toutes ces années d'acharnement à retrouver l'homme qui se tenait devant lui ! Se mordant violemment la lèvre, des larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux.

Il revit l'image d'Igneel, celle de Ul. Puis Luxus, Erza. Ses frères ; Gajeel et Sting. Et Gray. Celui dont il était malgré lui tombé amoureux. Celui qui rêvait autant que lui d'être enfin débarrassé de cette souffrance. S'il mourrait, qu'adviendrait-il d'eux ?

Entendant le déclic d'un pistolet, Natsu releva la tête, plantant ses yeux dans ceux froids de son ennemi. Il vit le canon du pistolet juste devant lui, semblant le narguer. Natsu n'avait pas peur de la mort. S'il devait mourir, autant le faire dignement. Il serra les lèvres et attendit que le coup parte, sachant sa dernière heure venue.

 _Pardon les gars, j'ai échoué. Je suis trop faible._

Le coup parti. Mais au lieu de sentir la vie quitter son corps, Natsu vit comme au ralentit le pistolet de Jude tomber à terre. Et il comprit. Gray était là pour lui, il l'aidait. Jude tituba légèrement, reculant tout en se tenant la main. Natsu profita de sa faiblesse pour se jeter sur l'arme à terre. II s'en empara et la leva vers Jude.

Gray lui faisait confiance. Il lui donnait le pouvoir de tuer cet homme. Il n'allait pas gâcher cette chance.

« Pour Igneel, Ul, Erza, Luxus, Gray, Gajeel, Sting et Lucy, vous allez payer pour vos crimes ! »

Il tira. La balle alla directement se loger dans le crâne de Jude. La vie quitta peu à peu son corps tandis qu'il retombait à terre dans un bruit sourd. Il ne bougeait plus. Il ne pourrait plus se relever. Jude Heartfilia n'était plus.

Se laissant tomber à terre, Natsu lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Ce sentiment réparateur envahit tout son être tandis qu'il se saisissait d'une main tremblante de l'oreillette avant de l'apporter à sa propre oreille. Puis, d'une voix frôlant l'hystérie, il s'exclama :

« Sting, Luxus, on a réussit !  
\- Natsu ?  
\- Jude est mort ! Il est mort ! On a réussi putain ! »

Sting sentait des larmes de soulagement envahir son visage, tandis qu'il était à des kilomètres de la scène. Il ne pouvait voir le cadavre de l'homme qui les avait tant fait souffrir mais sa peine s'en trouvait un brin soulagée. Lucy, Igneel, Ul... il pouvait partir en paix. Il leur manquerait toujours mais cet homme ne sera plus là pour s'en délecter.

Des exclamations de joie et de soulagement retentir dans l'oreille du blessé. Il n'aurait jamais pu réussir sans leur aide. Il essaya de reprendre sa respiration. Il était dans une sorte de léthargie, la douleur ne l'atteignait pas. Si bien qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir à la volée, ni les pas précipités dans l'escalier.

« Natsu ! »

Natsu rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé et regarda les nouveaux arrivants. Un soulagement sans nom se diffusa une fois encore en lui en voyant Erza, Gajeel et Gray se tenir debout devant lui. Il vit que Gajeel était couvert de sang et qu'Erza avait quelques bleus et des éclaboussures écarlates. Gray n'avait rien.

Ce dernier se précipita à ses côtés et s'agenouilla près de lui, un sourire éclairant son visage. Natsu lui en rendit un fatigué mais heureux, n'arrivant pas à bouger. Un soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres alors que Gray prenait la parole :

« Tu as réussi Natsu. Ça a été dur mais tu as enfin pût tuer cet enfoiré.  
\- C'est dur à admettre mais j'aurais jamais réussi sans toi. Sans vous tous d'ailleurs. »

Natsu n'avait qu'une envie, s'endormir aux côtés de Gray, afin d'avoir toujours son odeur avec lui. Gray laissa échapper un rire nerveux et se recula légèrement de lui. Un grognement de mécontentement franchit la barrière de la bouche de Natsu. Erza et Gajeel vérifiait que tout le monde était bien mort, surtout Jude, ils ne faisaient pas particulièrement attention à eux. Gray le regarda dans les yeux et déclara :

« Maintenant qu'on a accompli notre vengeance, tu voudrais pas … tout arrêter ? Avoir une vie normale quoi. »

Les joues de Gray se teintèrent de rouge et Natsu ne pût s'empêcher de le trouver mignon. Un sourire tendre prit possession de ses lèvres puis il répondit :

« Je pense … qu'on aura tout le temps d'y réfléchir après. »

Gray lui sourit. Il était entièrement d'accord avec lui. Après tout, ils avaient tout le temps pour vivre. Leur bulle d'intimité vola en éclat lorsque la voix moqueuse de Sting retentit dans leurs oreilles :

« Et le « je t'aime » alors ? »

* * *

 **J'ai oublié de préciser, je suis fière de mon jeu de mot avec le titre (même si c'est du caca). J'espère qu'à défaut de vous avoir fait rire dans certains moments, ça vous aura fait sourire. Je pense que la trame de l'histoire doit tenir la route, après je l'ai écri ou 2 ans donc ... et j'ai pas fait beaucoup de modif' D'ailleurs j'abord le sujet assez légèrement, on parle quand même de tueur à gage, enfin bref.**

 **Et excusez-moi pour l'excès de guimauve vers la fin, je sais pas ce qui m'a prit, je devais être en manque d'affection, pareil dans la voiture avec nos deux tourtereaux o_O**

 **Et je pense que les persos sont OOC mais je suis pas sûre xD**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis, si c'était du gros caca ou si ça passait ^^ Parce que je suis pas forcément très fière de cet OS. J'aime juste les liens et l'humour qui les lient, c'est tout. Je pars du principe qu'à partir du moment où je me fais rire, je suis drôle, na.**

 **Il se pourrait que je poste autre chose sur ce fandom, un de ces quatre. C'est même fort probable.**

 **Joyeux Noël en retard (excusez-moi d'avoir poster cette bouse à ce moment-là, j'viens de m'en rendre compte) et passez de bonne vacances !**

 **x Heaven**


End file.
